God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!
This is the second episode from the VeggieTales series. In this episode, the lesson is about Forgiveness. It has three parts. In "Larry's Lagoon," ''Bob and his friends learn to forgive eachother. In ''"The Grapes of Wrath" ''Junior Asparagus learns to forgive, even if something really bad happens. The Grapes of Wrath The show starts with Bob and Larry on the countertop. They recieve a letter requesting a show about forgiving. Larry recomends the Grapes of Wrath, but ina twisted version. Bob agrees, and Larry begins telling the story. It begins with a family of grumpy grapes known as The Grapes of Wrath. They are seen driving in a car down the country road. The sun glares at them as they drive by. They sing a song about them being grumpy and mean as they drive. The family contains four grapes. There is Pa, Ma, Rosie, and Tom Grape. Soon, a tree blocks thier path. He runs in terror and jumps into a pond. They soon hit a bump. Tom and Rosie jerk and fly out ahead of thier car. After they get up, they both blame eachother for the accedent. They both call eachother names, and then Rosie soon calls her brother containing the word "boy." Pa asks Rosie to apoligize because Tom was eighteen, which considers him a man, so Pa Grape explains she should use "man" in the name. As they continue to call eachother names, a young figure watches. The family stares at the young asparagus. They mistaken him for a green bean. They also mistaken his yellow hat for cheese. They laugh, but the asparaus explains he is an asparagus, and that his hat isn't cheese. Junior's hat soon falls off, and his messy hair is shown. Tom laughs at him thinking peas are glued on his head. Junior cries until his dad comes out of their house. He is surprised to see grapes on his yard. He walks over to Junior and asks what happened. Junior explains that the family was making fun of him. His father made a stern look and then explained that people shouldn't be rude to eachother. The grapes paused, and then Pa Grape agreed they wouldn't be rude or disrespectful again. Mr. Asparagus smiled back and returned to the house, calling for Junior to come in for supper. Rosie and Tom both hear Mr. Asparagus use his name Junior, and they both laugh at the name. Pa and Ma both try to stop them, but they continued laughing. Junior got furious and ran toward them both. He accedentally stepped on a garden hoe, which flew up and smacked him in his face. Stunned, Junior stumbled backward into his toy truck and it rolled down and hit the side of a sand box, causing him to flip and fall into the sand. Tom and Rosie continued laughing. Junior's dad returned and asked why they weren't being friendly. Pa and Ma grape apologized for thier children's behaivor. Soon Junior decided to forgive them again because Jesus says you can forgive over 400 times, which Rosie figured out. Soon Dad asparagus figured Rosie was good at math, so they were renamed the Grapes of Math. The Forgive-O-Matic The Forgive-O-Matic replaces the Silly Song in this episode. Scallion #1 appears and explains how you can be bad a lot of times, and you need to be forgiven. A curtain behind him parts and a fancy device can be shown. He tells the audience that it is the new Ronco Forgive-O-Matic, a device he claims that gets you forgiven. He explains you dile your sin on the gizmo, then press the button and God forgives you. He also says if you order now, he'll send in a set of Ginsu 2 Steak Knives, the strongest knives ever. Soon Henry pops up and explains that he is a miner from West Virginia. He claimed he and other miners dug through solid granit with the Ginsu Knives. Then Junior pops out from the curtains. He explains that all you have to do to be forgiven is to ask and you don't need a Forgive-O-Matic. He panics and tries to find a useful way you can use the gizmo, but the lights turn off, and Scallion #1 runs off and slips. Larry's Lagoon Bob and Larry remember about the time they went sailing and they were also forgiving. It all started as a cruise at sea they were doing. The passengers were Lovey, Archibald, and Professor Asparagus (Dad Aspraragus). They were sailing out when Larry was steering the boat. Since Bob was captain, Larry started day-dreaming about him being a professional sailor who sailed the icy seas. The dream was him having to save a couple of whales stuck in an iceburg. In order to save them, he had to crash into the iceburg. Bob soon appeared in the dream, causing him to awake. Bob woke him up. As they looked ahead, a rock was in thier way. The boat crashed into the rock as they screamed. They all flew out and onto a deserted island. The boat sunk and the passengers complained to Bob and Larry. Bob blamed Larry, and they all left to build some forts. After they got into thier hammocks in thier three built forts, Larry asked Bob if he could forgive him. Bob said no, and he said the trip would be better without him. This hurt Larry, and he left their camp. The next morning, everyone was looking for Larry. Bob climbed up a tree to search. Professor Asparagus soon arrived and showed everyone his new contraption. It was a catapult that launched coconuts. He tested it, and a coconut flew up and hit Bob on the head, causing him to fall and crash into Archibald and Lovey's fort. They both stared at the broken house. Bob said he was very sorry and he'd be glad to rebuild it, and then he yelled at the Professor for hitting him. They all apologized, and then Bob realized why Larry was gone. They all decided to look for him. Bob found him at the other end of the lagoon, pushing a raft out to sea. Bob apologized, and they forgave Larry for wrecking the boat. A palm tree saw them, and he was glad they were forgiving. As he sang, the Professor returned with a helicopter made of coconuts and bamboo. They all climbed aboard and returned home. Closing Countertop QWERTY gives another verse, Colossians 3:13b-"Forgive others as the Lord forgave you." Main Characters *Larry the Cucumber *Bob the Tomato *Junior Asparagus *Qwerty Supporting Characters *Pa Grape *Ma Grape *Rosie Grape *Tom Grape *Mr. Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Lovey Asparagus *Palmy Minor Characters *Scallion 1 *Henry the Potato *Blue Whales *Coconut Singers Cameo Characters *The Sun *The Tree Trivia *This is the only episode where Palmy and The Tree appear. Though Palmy appears in "Bob and Larry's ABC's" and "A Very Veggie Christmas" *This is the first episode where there is no Silly Song. *If you look closely, on the front of the Grape's car, there's one of the Monsters from Junior's Closet acting as a car ornament. The grapes car became a Christmas ornament, you can find it online or a Hallmark store. *This is based off the Parable of the Prodigal Son. *Larry's last voice appearance of his low dopey voice. Though it changed a little high. *QWERY was shown playing the video game ''Pong in The Grapes of Wrath segement. *The 2nd segment Larry's Lagoon is a parody of the TV show Gilligan's Island. *On the behind the scenes feature of God wants me to forgive them?!?, Phil Vischer intended to not put a silly song in every video, but when fans wrote letters to big idea asking what happened to the silly song, the silly song became a regular thing. *If you have the DVD, go to features, go to audio commentary and press the left button on your remote and you'll see a star,press it and you'll see a home video made in 1994 about Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki giving an office tour of Big Idea's first office and going to a building to sign a contract to make 12 veggietales videos Gallery God 1999 cover.jpg|1999 cover God 1999 back cover.jpg|1999 back cover Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYgz-ZiDojI http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARrKVGOY44Y&feature=relmfu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CcT4ucyS5hE&feature=relmfu http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1rmfLmPRaLo&feature=relmfu Category:Episodes